


One Piece: Celebration of Summer

by Ash_W1llow



Series: One Piece Modern AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chopper's a human in this, F/M, His name is Black Leg Sanji dammit, Law's a nerd, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, The guy loves his comic books, Zoro needs a break, because who tf brings a reindeer on a road trip, but when doesn't he tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow
Summary: Luffy and the gang are starting the summer with a road trip! What kind of chaos will everybody become a part of?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: One Piece Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705750
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site, hope you enjoy!

"Hey, guys!" Luffy bounced in his seat as his friends joined the video call. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Franky's grin filled Luffy's screen. "With what _I_ rigged up, this trip is gonna be _super_ fun!" Franky moved aside to make room for Robin, who had a smile on her face and a cup of coffee in her hands. "I'm excited to see the museums."

Zoro sighed. "Yeah, I'm excited," he said, "Except for one thing."

"What's that thing, idiot?" Sanji retorted.

"That thing just talked."

Sanji chose to ignore Zoro's comment and blew out a cloud of smoke. "Anyway, a whole month with Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_? How could I _not_ be excited?"

Nami let out a sigh and shook her head, her long orange hair swaying from side to side. "I got some new outfits over spring break, so I can't wait to show them off-" Nami faltered. "Sanji- _kun,_ are you alright?"

Sanji seemed to be staring off into space, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Nami- _san_ in new outfits..." he muttered, "no doubt they make her look even _more_ beautiful."

"Sanji- _kun_. Snap out of it." Nami snapped her fingers, her voice stern.

"Nami- _san_ 's voice is so powerful," Sanji swooned.

Nami sighed and went on. "And with the route I've planned, there'll be lots of shops to stop at!"

"Bor-ing." Usopp groaned. "Why can't we do something _interesting_ , like a theme park, or a beach?"

"We _are_ gonna do all that, but we're gonna shop too!"

It was at this point that Chopper piped up. "I'm really excited! I can't wait to spend a month with all of you! I already have my things packed; my books, a first aid kit, my life jacket, and a ton of other stuff!"

Robin laughed. "That's wonderful, Chopper."

"I hope you're ready for a month of music, because I'm bringing my guitar!" Brook laughed. "I can't _wait_ to see you guys again!" Brook was a rising star, and his music was popular locally. He'd been really busy lately, doing some small shows here and there, but he had nothing scheduled for a while, so he could spend time with his friends. 

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, now," Zoro said, stifling a yawn.

"Wait," Luffy cut in. "Torao's still not here! Has anybody seen him?"

As if on cue, a chime rang out. Law had joined the video call.

"Torao!" Luffy exclaimed. "Where were you?"

Law took his hat off and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Traffic. Anyway, you're still picking me up tomorrow, right, Luffy-ya?"

Luffy nodded. "Ace and Sabo said it was okay since your place is on the way."

"Great. See you tomorrow," Law said.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "Everybody should go to sleep, now. We don't want anybody to be tired when we take off tomorrow."

Zoro didn't wait any longer. He left the chat as soon as Luffy suggested that he go to sleep.

"Finally, he's gone," Sanji sighed. "Good night, Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_!" Sanji's window went black.

"I'm going to go over the route one last time," Nami announced. "And don't worry, I'll bring some of Bell-mère's tangerines," she said before logging off.

Chopper grinned. "I love Bell-mère's tangerines! I'll see all of you guys tomorrow!" Chopper's video then stopped.

Robin smiled. "Good ni-"

"Prepare yourselves for a _super_ trip!" Franky cut in, then the pair left the call.

Usopp laughed. "Our ride _is_ gonna be awesome, though. Because, it was painted by yours truly." He waved, then left.

Brook's face was serious, for once. "If we see any ghosts, just know, I'm out," he said, his voice solemn. "Just kidding!" Brook's face spread into a grin. "But really, I don't like ghosts," he added before logging off. 

Luffy and Law were the only two people left on the call. "So, Torao.." Luffy started, moving around in his armchair, "I'm really excited to spend time with you."

Law nodded. "So am I."

Behind Luffy, two pairs of footsteps rang out on the wooden floor. Luffy turned around and his face lit up. "Sabo! Ace! Come say hi to Torao!"

Sabo grinned and perched himself on one arm of the chair. "Hey, Torao. Haven't seen you in a while."

Ace sat down on the remaining arm, leaning back against the chair. "Law," he growled, "If you do anything to my little brother on the trip, I will end you."

Law held up his hands in mock innocence. "Okay, okay. No need to be aggressive." 

Luffy looked back at Ace. "Ace, Torao's my friend. He wouldn't do anything bad."

Ace sighed. "Fine, but still. Don't do anything funny." Ace stood up and walked out of the living room. Sabo stayed where he was.

"Anyway, Torao," Sabo began, "Ace and I are gonna pick you up tomorrow morning. You'd better be ready. We'll be at your place by 8."

"Alright, alright, whatever you say," Law agreed. "I'll be ready. Now, I have to go finish packing. Bye, Luffy-ya. And Sabo-ya."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Luffy chimed. Law left the chat, and the call ended.

"You should go to sleep too," Sabo suggested. "You're already packed, so all you've gotta do is pick out your clothes for tomorrow."

"Okay," Luffy yawned. He shut his laptop and got up from the chair, stretching. He went upstairs to his room, and opened his closet door. "It's gonna be warm out, so..." From what was left in his closet, Luffy picked out a red t-shirt, and jean shorts, and threw them on his desk chair. He grabbed his straw hat from a hook on the wall and hung it on the back of the chair. 

Ace poked his head into Luffy's room. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "Good night, Ace."

Ace smiled. "Good night, Luffy." He left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Luffy was already wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, so he didn't bother changing into pajamas. He turned off his light, and climbed into the top bunk of his bunk bed. Pulling the covers over himself, he fell asleep almost immediately, his head filled with thoughts of the day ahead.

He awoke to the morning sun streaming through his window. Luffy opened his eyes and blinked. "Wait... wasn't today-"

Luffy shot out of bed, hitting his head on the ceiling. "Ow.." he muttered, climbing down the ladder of his bunk bed and jumping to the floor. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his hat, and ran into the kitchen, where his brothers were waiting.

"Luffy, how'd you sleep?" Sabo asked as soon as Luffy had stepped into the room.

"Good!" Luffy replied with a grin as he sat down at the table.

Ace set a bowl of cereal in front of his little brother. "We're picking up Law at 8, right?" Luffy nodded, his mouth already full.

"And," Sabo added, "We're dropping you both off at Franky and Robin's place, right?"

"Yep," Luffy confirmed. He quickly finished his cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the sink. "Let's go!" 

Ace disappeared into the living room to get Luffy's things, while Luffy pulled on his sneakers and ran outside into the driveway.

Ace came out into the driveway, struggling under the weight of Luffy's duffel bag. He set it down next to the car, and opened the trunk. Luffy opened the back door of the car and slid inside, sitting in the opposite window seat. Ace hoisted the bag into the trunk and went to sit in the passenger seat.

"Sabo's driving," Ace started, "because I'm 'too irresponsible'," he mocked. Sabo didn't trust Ace to drive anymore, because he'd almost crashed the car once. Sabo sighed, shaking his head as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"You _are_ too irresponsible," Sabo retorted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Ace stuck his tongue out at his brother, as Luffy leaned forward. 

"Don't argue, you guys," he complained.

"Fine.." Sabo muttered as he pulled out of the driveway. "Let's just go."

The brothers rode in silence for a while until Luffy piped up, "What time is it?" 

Ace glanced at the dashboard clock. "7:40. We gotta be at Law's in twenty minutes. Sabo, how close are we?"

Sabo glanced at his phone, which was on the dashboard, displaying a maps app. "15 minutes away. We'll get there in time."

Luffy grinned. "Almost to Torao's place!" 

For the next 15 minutes, Ace and Sabo chatted in the front, while Luffy gazed out the window at the buildings passing by. Suddenly, the car came to a stop. 

Luffy perked up. "Are we here?"

Ace looked back at his little brother, a smile on his face. "Yep. Wanna go get him?"

Luffy nodded, opening the door and getting out of the car. He walked up the driveway to the small house, and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Law stepped into the doorway.

"Luffy-ya. You're early." 

"Torao!" Luffy exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

Law sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's been a week."

Luffy tilted his head, trying to remember when he'd seen Law last. "Has it? Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Give me a minute to grab my stuff." Law disappeared from the doorway, and returned with a large black backpack.

"That's all your stuff?" Luffy asked, astonished.

Law nodded. "I travel light," he said, leaving his house locking his door behind him.

Luffy grabbed Law's hand and started pulling him down the driveway. "Well, let's go!" Law followed him down to the car, where the back door was still open. Luffy sat in the seat behind Ace, and Law sat on the opposite side, placing his backpack between them.

"Sabo, how long is it until we get to Franky and Robin's?" Luffy asked.

Sabo glanced at his phone, then back at his younger brother. "About ten minutes."

Luffy cheered, then turned to Law. "Anyway, Torao, how have you been doing?"

Law had pulled out his phone, and was tapping away. Without looking away from the screen, he muttered, "I've been alright."

Luffy smiled and turned to the window. 

The rest of the ride was uneventful, with few words spoken, except for Luffy occasionally pointing out scenery. A while later, the car pulled into the driveway of the small blue house that belonged to Franky and Robin.

Although it was small, it had everything the couple needed: For Robin, a study in the attic, and for Franky, a garage in the back, so he could work on projects without disturbing Robin.

Luffy pushed the door open and jumped out of the car. "We're here, Torao! Ace! Sabo! Let's go!" 

"We're coming, we're coming," Sabo sighed, opening the door. "Ace, let's go."

Ace sat bolt upright, rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake! I was awake the whole time!"

Sabo chuckled. "Did you fall asleep again?"

"Maybe," Ace muttered, fumbling for the door handle, "but does it really matter?" 

Law grabbed his bag and slid across the back row, leaving the car through Luffy's side.

Luffy ran up to the door, and knocked three times. He was greeted by Chopper, wearing cargo shorts and a baby blue tee, as he slid into the doorway.

"Luffy!" Chopper's face lit up as he adjusted his hat, looking back over his shoulder. "Everyone, Luffy's here!"

"Chopper!" Luffy grinned. "Who else is here already?"

"Zoro, Sanji and Usopp. And Franky and Robin, of course," he said, grinning up at Luffy.

Luffy scratched his head. "Zoro's here? Who drove him?"

Chopper let out a sigh. "He went with Sanji and Zeff. Sanji wasn't happy about that, but that way, he can't get lost." 

"I knew it," Luffy laughed. "Hey, Torao! Come on! Let's go see Zoro and Sanji and Usopp and Franky and Robin!" He ran off into the living room, leaving Chopper to greet Law.

Law walked up to the door, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Chopper-ya. Haven't seen you in a while."

Chopper beamed at Law. "C'mon, Torao! Sanji brought snacks, and they're really good!" He ran back into the living room, and Law followed at a slower pace.

In the living room, Robin sat on the couch reading a book, wearing a purple tank and jean shorts. Sanji, donning an orange t-shirt and cargo pants, was fawning over her as usual, a tray of sandwiches in hand. Zoro, wearing a wrinkled white shirt and jeans, was slouching in a chair, glued to his phone. Franky and Usopp were sitting at the coffee table wearing matching amusement park t-shirts, going over maps and tourist brochures. Luffy was already trying to take sandwiches off of Sanji's tray, and Chopper had positioned himself next to Robin, reading over her shoulder.

As Law walked into the room, Robin glanced up from her book. "Torao- _kun_ , it's nice to see you."

Law nodded in acknowledgement, and sat down on the arm of Zoro's chair, pulling out his phone.

"Hey, Torao, want a sandwich?" Sanji called over.

Law looked up from his phone. "I don't like bread."

"Oh, yeah." Sanji returned his attention to Robin.

A knock at the door drew everybody's attention. "I'll get it," Sanji offered, setting his tray on the table as he went to the door. He was greeted by Nami, wearing a short, cream-colored pleated skirt and a cropped blue t-shirt. Behind her were Ace and Sabo, Ace carrying Luffy's duffel bag, and Sabo weighed down by Nami's many bags and suitcases.

"Nami- _san_ 's here!" Sanji announced to the others in the living room. "And she looks cute in that skirt!" 

"Who's here already?" Nami asked. "When everybody gets here, I'm going over the route one last time."

"Well, besides Franky and Robin- _chan_ , there's Luffy, the green idiot, Usopp, Chopper and Torao," Sanji said, "but you can start now, so I can hear your melodious voice, Nami- _san_!"

Nami sighed. "Yeah, yeah, we're still gonna have to wait for Brook." Nami stepped inside, and walked into the living room. "Come on, Luffy's brother." Sabo followed after her, barely managing to carry all her things. Ace merely laughed, hoisting Luffy's duffel bag over his shoulder, and followed.

"She got Sabo," Luffy muttered under his breath as they came into the living room. He had already eaten all the sandwiches on the tray, and was hiding behind the chair. 

"Who ate all of Robin- _chan_ 's sandwiches?" Sanji held up the empty tray for all to see.

"Oh, that was Luffy-ya," Law said.

"Torao, don't give me away," Luffy hissed from his hiding spot.

Sanji walked over to the chair, tray in hand. He knocked the tray against Luffy's head, and went into the kitchen. "Don't eat Robin- _chan_ 's sandwiches!" he shouted.

"You're mean, Torao," Luffy groaned, rubbing his head.

Sabo set Nami's bags on the floor, and stumbled over to the couch, where he sat down next to Robin. "Does she always pack this much?" he asked, exhausted.

"Yes, usually," Robin confirmed, a smile on her face.

Ace opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another knock on the door.

Nami, who had been poring over maps with Usopp and Franky, stood up and went to get it. "That must be Brook!" As Nami opened the front door, sure enough, Brook ducked through, suitcase in one hand and guitar case in the other.

"Hello, Nami- _san_. You look wonderful today," Brook said, adjusting his sunglasses. "I haven't seen you in a while, so I must ask. May I-"

"No." Before Brook could finish his question, Nami interjected. "Don't make me come up there and slap you."

Brook sighed. "It was worth a try."

Nami snapped her fingers. "Everybody's here. Time to go over the map." She returned to the living room, and Brook followed, ducking his head to fit through the doorway. 

"Alright, everybody pay attention. I'm going over this once." Every head in the room turned to Nami, who was sitting at the coffee table, a map spread out before her. "After we leave the city, we'll drive for a day to get to the lake," Nami pointed to the lake on the map, "and stay there for the night. We'll leave the next afternoon, so we can have a lake day. We'll drive for the rest of the day, and some of the night."

Chopper raised his hand. "Who's gonna drive?"

We're gonna take shifts driving," Nami said. "I'll navigate for most of the time. Anyway, we'll take stops to see stuff along the way, and we'll get to an amusement park after a few days of camping and whatever else we might find. We can spend a day or two there, then keep going, stopping along the way, of course, to the beach."

At the mention of the beach, Luffy and Usopp cheered. 

"We'll spend a week there, before turning back and taking a different route home. I made the mistake of leaving the route home to Usopp and Franky, and they won't tell me about it."

Usopp raised his eyebrows. "It's a _surprise_ , Nami."

"A _super_ surprise!" Franky added.

"Yeah, yeah." Nami rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's half past 8. We should be on the road in an hour."

"Right!" Franky grinned. "Let me show you the ride!" He stood up and went through the kitchen to the back door. "This way, single file, don't push."

Robin laughed, getting up to follow him. Everybody else followed suit, heading out the back door to the garage in the back. 

The big garage door was closed, blocking the view inside. Franky pulled a garage door opener out of his pocket. "Usopp, would you care to do the honors?"

Usopp took the garage door opener from Franky's outstretched hand. "Presenting," he began as he pressed the button, "the one, the only..." the door began to open. 

"Road Rider 4000!" Usopp and Franky yelled in unison as the door opened, revealing a large RV.

"Awesome!" Luffy and Chopper screamed. "It's huge! Look at it! It can really fit all of us?"

"Yep! And painted by none other than the great Usopp!" 

Nami ran forward, inspecting the front. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course," Franky answered. "What else are you supposed to do with it?" He pulled open the door, and everybody flooded inside.

Robin chuckled. "It has a surprising amount of space."

Sanji's face lit up. "It has a kitchen!"

Zoro smirked. "You could fit lots of booze in that fridge."

Luffy and Chopper ran around, taking in every detail. 

"Luffy-ya, you'll have lots of time to explore later." Law set his bag down against the wall.

"Well, Luffy, this'll be your home for the next month." Ace ruffled his little brother's hair.

"I take it you're excited, huh?" Sabo asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" Luffy was bouncing on his toes.

"It'll be fun to play music here! And the ceiling is pretty high!" Brook's Afro was still pushed up against the ceiling, but he looked comfortable.

"Alright, everybody!" Nami's voice rang out. "Get your things! We're gonna be on the road as soon as possible!"

Everybody ran back into the house to get their things, including Ace and Sabo, who Nami had convinced to carry her bags.

A few minutes of pushing and struggling later, everybody had everything inside. Luffy was in the front, hugging his brothers goodbye. 

"I'll see you guys in a month, okay? Don't do anything dumb."

"We should say the same to you, Luffy." Ace laughed. 

"Call us every day, okay? Don't get into trouble. Do what Nami says. Be careful." Sabo had concern in his voice.

"I'll be okay, guys. I promise. Torao will take care of me." Luffy grinned. "Bye, guys. I'll miss ya."

"Bye, Luffy!" Ace called out as Luffy ran back to the garage.

"See you in a month!" Sabo cried out, waving. "He's growing up so fast."

Ace snickered. "You're acting like a sentimental parent, Sabo. Can I drive home?"

"No. You'll crash the car."

"That was _one time_ , Sabo!"

"Still no."

"Fine, you drive."

Meanwhile, Luffy joined his friends in the back. 

"I can't wait! A whole month with you guys!" Chopper ran around the yard, laughing.

"Everybody in! We're taking off!" Nami called. "Everybody's here! Everybody's ready! Let's go! Franky, we're sitting up front." Nami slid into the passenger seat, and Franky into the driver's. The others filed into the back, and found a place to sit down. Luffy, Law, Zoro and Sanji sat at the kitchen table. Robin and Chopper sat on a bench next to a window. Usopp and Brook found some chairs, and sat and talked.

Franky started the engine, and Luffy let out a cheer. 

"Let's go!"


	2. To the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a wholesome musical moment between everybody on their way to the lake, followed by some games and lunch. A song and some car games can't get that chaotic, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the English lyrics to Binks' Sake, I went with the Funimation version, because they fit better.

"Nami, are we there yet?" Luffy groaned, resting his chin on his arms.

"Weren't you paying attention? I said we'll get there this evening," Nami replied, looking out the window at the passing houses.

"But I wanna go to the lake _now_ ," he complained.

"We get there when we get there, Luffy- _san_ ," Brook cut in, "but if you'd like, I can play some music."

"Yeah! Music!" Luffy let out a cheer, and Usopp and Chopper followed.

"Music! Music! Music!" They chanted.

"If you're gonna keep chanting, Franky will turn this RV around!" Nami yelled from the front.

"Nami, you're mean," Chopper sighed. Brook pulled his guitar out of his case, and started tuning it.

"Any requests?"

"Binks' Sake! It's the best!" Luffy shouted with a grin.

"Luffy, that's a pirate song. Why do you like it?" Usopp inquired.

"It's a good song!"

Brook nodded, and started to play.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp started to sing along(albeit _very_ off-key), as did Franky in the front seat. 

"Gather up all of the crew, time to ship out Binks' brew!" Luffy started the song strong.

"Sea wind blows, to where who knows, the waves will be our guide!" Franky sang out with a grin.

"O'er across the ocean's tide, rays of sunshine far and wide," Usopp sang.

"Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by!" Chopper chirped.

"Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned." Robin murmured, drowned out by Luffy belting the lyrics.

"Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off!" Sanji sang, his Northern accent slightly more prominent.

"Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease!" Nami harmonized, a perfect high-pitched match to Franky's voice.

"Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends!" Everybody belted, aside from Law, who wasn't one for music, and Zoro, who was already asleep.

Brook continued playing, laughing as he did.

"Gather up all of the crew," he started this verse, "time to ship out Binks' brew." Brook sang calmly.

"Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea!" Luffy sang this line with a laugh.

"With the waves to rest our heads, the ship beneath us as our beds!" Nami sang, in her enchanting voice.

"Hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies!" Chopper and Usopp belted in unison.

"Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by." Robin sang out, still reading her book.

"Waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums!" Sanji sang, directed at Zoro. Still, the man didn't stir.

"But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear!" Franky belted from the front, keeping his eyes on the road.

"So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return!" Almost everybody sang, as Law sighed, and Zoro was startled awake. Sanji grinned, elbowing him in the side. 

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!"

Law tried to resist tapping his foot under the table.

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!"

Luffy had a wide smile on his face. Law's mouth twitched into a grin.

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!"

Maybe, just this once, he'd sing.

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!"

Luffy let out a whoop before going into the next verse. "Gather up all of the crew, time to ship out Binks' brew!"

"Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain!" Usopp sang.

"Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem!" Robin and Sanji sang together, their voices blending.

"Beneath the moon, we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby!" Zoro hummed along to Chopper's voice.

"Gather up all of the crew, time to ship out Binks' brew!" Nami belted.

"Sing a song, and play along, for all the oceans wide!" Franky sang. Law took a deep breath.

"After all is said and done," Law sang, his voice low and smooth, "you'll end up a skeleton."

The RV was plunged into shocked silence. Everybody looked at Law(except for Franky, of course), their mouths agape.

Sanji was the first to regain his senses.

"So spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas!" he belted, gesturing for the others to join in.

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!" Everybody sang. This time, it was really everybody.

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!"

Their voices, rough and smooth, high and low, combining into one voice.

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!"

For once, Law was enjoying himself, tapping his foot to the beat and singing.

"Yo ho ho ho, yo ho ho ho!"

The song was over. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp cheered, and Zoro laid his head down on the table and went back to sleep. Robin returned to her book, and Nami and Franky's attention went back to the road, and nothing else. Sanji chuckled. 

"That was fun."

Brook started putting his guitar away, and Luffy scooted closer to Law. 

"I didn't know you could sing, Torao."

Law pulled his hat down to try and hide his reddening face as best he could.

"I don't-" he muttered, "I don't sing much. At-at all, really. This is the first time in years."

"Well, your voice is really pretty." Luffy stated. "I like it."

"Oh, um, thanks, Luffy-ya."

Luffy grinned. "No problem." he turned back to Nami. "Are we there yet?"

"I said we're getting there this evening! It's not even noon!"

"Is it lunch yet? Sanji, I'm hungry!"

Sanji sighed. "It's not lunch yet. Can't you wait?"

"Fine," Luffy muttered, resting his chin on the table. "What now? I'm bored." 

"Shall we play a road trip game?" Robin suggested. 

"Like what?" Chopper asked, perking up.

"I Spy?"

"Yeah! Let's do it! I'll go first!" Usopp shouted. "I spy with my little eye... something green."

"Is it the marimo?" Sanji inquired.

"Yeah, you got it," Usopp groaned. "Your turn."

Sanji looked around the RV. "I spy with my little eye, something orange and beautiful."

Chopper sighed. "You've gotta make it harder. It's Nami's hair, isn't it?"

"You guessed it!" Sanji grinned. "And Nami- _san_ , your hair is truly beautiful."

"Thank you, Sanji- _kun_." Nami giggled.

"My turn, my turn!" Chopper cheered. "I spy with my little eye... something red!"

"Oh, oh! The roller coaster on my shirt?" Usopp guessed.

"Nope!" Chopper laughed.

"The band on Luffy's hat?" Robin queried.

"You got it! You're good at this, Robin!"

"Luffy, would you like to go?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I spy with my little eye..." Luffy looked around the room. "Something blue!"

"Franky's hair?" Brook guessed.

"Yep! Your turn, Brook!"

"I spy with my little eye... but you can't see my eyes! I'm wearing sunglasses!" Brook laughed. "Something..."

The game continued for hours on end, and Robin had to break up a few fights.("Nothing here is pink!" "Nami's suitcase is pink.") By the time everybody got bored, the sun was high in the sky. Sanji got up from his seat, nudging the sleeping Zoro's head as he did, causing him to stir.

"Lunch time, guys! I packed food!"

"Lunch! Finally!" Luffy cheered as Sanji pulled a tray of brown paper bags out of the fridge.

"For everybody _except_ Torao, I made sandwiches. Torao gets onigiri instead." He walked around the RV, handing out bags to everybody before sitting down again with his own bag.

"I was so hungry!" Chopper squealed before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It's so good!" Usopp said. Well, his mouth was full, so it sounded more like 'If fo goob!'

Robin smiled, opening a thermos of coffee to go with her lunch.

Franky kept one hand on the wheel and his eyes on the road, taking a huge bite.

Nami took a small bite and giggled with delight. "It's delicious, Sanji- _kun_!"

"This looks incredible!" Brook commented, before biting into his sandwich.

Zoro had finally woken up, and, glaring at the cook, bit into his sandwich.

Luffy, of course, practically inhaled his lunch, and was soon asking for more, and Law was quietly picking at his onigiri.

"So," Luffy started, "What are we gonna do tomorrow at the lake?"

Usopp grinned. "I'm gonna build the coolest sand castle!"

"Me too!" Franky cut in.

"I'm gonna swim!" Chopper laughed. "It'll be fun!"

"I'll be reading on the beach," Robin said with a chuckle.

"Sleep." Zoro stated.

"Barbecue, and save some of it for later. Then, I'll make drinks for Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_!" Sanji swooned.

"I'll go over the maps. Maybe play in the sand, too," Nami added.

"I don't know," Law said, "maybe just stay inside and read."

"But Torao," Luffy whined, "it's a lake day, you gotta go swimming and play in the sand!"

"Fine," Law muttered. "Only because you want me to."

About half an hour of silence later, Luffy started to sing.

"Ninety-nine bottles of booze on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of booze! Take one down, just kidding, it's Zoro, and he drinks them all then gets lost somewhere!"

Zoro groaned. "I'm being targeted!"

"It's true, Marimo." Sanji said, nudging his foot under the table.

"You guys are the ones who get lost!"

"You can barely tell left from right."

"He's right, Zoro." Robin said, not looking up from her book.

"You're teaming up on me!" Zoro complained.

"Not yet, but we will be tomorrow when we have a water gun fight!" Usopp shouted.

"You brought water guns, Usopp?" Luffy was grinning ear to ear.

"Of course I brought water guns!"

Luffy turned to the pair in the front seat. "Nami, how much longer?"

"Luffy, it's only four. Still a few hours. We should get there before seven."

"Almost there!" Chopper cheered.

"Brook, let's sing Binks' Sake again!" Luffy shouted.

Brook retrieved his guitar from its case again, and started to play.

"Gather up all of the crew," Brook started singing, and everybody else joined in.

"Time to ship out Binks' brew!"

Luffy grinned as he belted the lyrics.

"Sea wind blows, to where, who knows, the waves will be our guide!"

Robin put her book aside to sing.

"O'er across the ocean's tide, rays of sunshine far and wide!"

Zoro put his feet up on the table, leaning back.

"Birds they sing, of cheerful things in circles passing by!"

They sang the song over and over, until their voices were hoarse, and Brook suggested they stop.

"That was fun!" Luffy laughed as he looked out the window.

"And, we're almost to the lake!" Nami grinned.

Everybody cheered, including Law.

As the lake came into view from the road, Luffy opened the window, and stuck his head out.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!"


	3. Robots and Comic Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, after a lot of planning! Hope you enjoy it, and if you have feedback, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> I saw Law fanboying over Sanji's Raid Suit, and it was so perfect that I decided to incorporate that into this chapter.

As the tires of the RV came to a stop atop gravel, and the cool lake air flooded through the open windows, Luffy jumped up from his seat in delight.

"We're here!" he crowed, putting his straw hat atop his head.

"Let's go!" Chopper ran down the aisle to the doors, only for the back of his shirt to be grabbed by Nami, her dark eyes stern.

"Right now, we're not going in the lake. We're having dinner, and going to bed."

Usopp groaned. "Aww, c'mon, Nami. Can't we go swimming?"

"In a few hours, it will be too dark to swim." Robin looked up from her book, amused at Chopper's enthusiasm.

"I'm good with goin' to bed right now," Zoro piped up.

"Nobody asked you, marimo," Sanji shot back.

Law sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I don't care what we do, as long as I can have some peace and quiet."

"Good luck with that, Torao! We're _super_ loud!" Franky called back from the driver's seat.

Brook laughed, grabbing his guitar case and standing up. "We're gonna sing campfire songs, and you're coming!"

Law crossed his arms on the table, and rested his chin on his arms. "Fine," he muttered, "but I'm _not_ singing again."

"Aww, why not, Torao?" Luffy complained. "I like your singing voice!"

"I'm not gonna sing, Luffy-ya."

"Don't pressure him, Luffy," Robin added. 

"Fine, but can we eat now? I'm hungry!" 

Sanji let out a laugh, standing up. "I knew that was coming sooner or later." He made his way to the fridge, checking what ingredients they had. "And I'm on it! I'm gonna make an _incredible_ meal for Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_!"

"What about the rest of us, Sanji?" Brook inquired.

"Of course! I cook for all of you guys equally. Nami- _san_ , Robin- _chan_ , and all of you not-Nami- _san_ -and-Robin- _chans_ ," Sanji said, a twinkle in his blue eye.

Luffy chuckled. "Sanji, you're funny!"

"I know," Sanji replied with a wink(or a blink, it's hard to tell), "it's part of my charm!"

Zoro groaned. "Can we just eat and go to sleep?"

"No way!" Chopper practically shouted. "We gotta roast marshmallows, too!"

"Yeah! Marshmallows!" Luffy cheered. "We can chat with Ace and Sabo, too!"

Robin smiled as Luffy tapped at his phone, calling his brothers.

"C'mon, pick up, pick up!" Luffy practically shouted at the phone.

The video turned on, showing Sabo on the couch. Sitting next to him was his girlfriend, Koala, who had evidently stolen Sabo's hoodie. Sabo himself was wearing a plain white shirt, and grinning at the camera.

"Hey, Lu!" Sabo exclaimed.

"Sabo! Where's Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Ace's out with his friends. Koala's here, though."

Koala waved at the camera. "Hi, Luffy! Is Robin there?"

"I'm here," Robin said, walking over to sit down beside Luffy. "How are you, Koala?"

"Robin!" Koala's face spread into a grin. "I'm great! How's your trip going?"

"It's _awesome_!" Chopper cut in, crawling over Robin to pop into the video. "We're gonna have a lake day tomorrow!"

Koala chuckled. "That does sound fun," she admitted. "Sabo and I are gonna do something, tomorrow, too."

"What're you doing?" Luffy queried. 

"He won't tell me," Koala replied, pouting as Sabo grinned and winked.

"It's a secret!"

Koala scooted closer to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're mean."

Sabo laughed, and put his arm around Koala. "Anyways, have fun at the lake tomorrow!"

"We will, Sabo!" Luffy grinned. "G'night, guys!"

"Night, Luffy!" Sabo exclaimed. 

"Good night, Luffy and everyone," Koala added. "Enjoy your lake day!"

"Bye!" Chopper exclaimed, just before Sabo hung up.

"So, how long have they been dating, now?" Brook queried. "A year? Two? And is there any chance I could see Koala's-"

"No, you can not." Nami shot back before Brook could finish his question. "I _will_ go up there and slap you."

"It's been... yeah, 'bout a year since Ace and his buddies set those two up with each other," Luffy answered. "She's a good big sister," he stated. 

"Can we eat now?" Usopp groaned. "I'm hungry, Sanji!"

"Yeah, me too!" Luffy added, his cheerfulness replaced with a pout.

"You were so energetic just a second ago, Luffy! And anyway, Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_ are getting their food first." Sanji replied.

"But Sanji-"

"Don't 'but Sanji' me!"

Robin smiled. "It's alright, Sanji. The boys can eat first."

"Robin, don't drag me into this, too! I'm still first!" Nami shouted.

"Coming right up, Nami- _san_!" Sanji swooned, boiling a pot of water, "I'm preparing a delicious dinner for you!"

"I can't wait! Thank you, Sanji- _kun_!" The girl tucked a lock of her orange hair behind her ear, and pulled out a book.

"What'cha readin', Nami?" Luffy had made his way to Nami's seat, and was looking over her shoulder. Nami tried not to convey her surprise. Luffy taking interest in a book was a rare event.

"Oh, uh, it's a book about famous pirates. You can read it when I'm done, if you'd like."

"Okay! It sounds good!"

Zoro had woken up to everybody else looking at Luffy like he had grown another head.

"What happened?" he asked to Robin, still sitting at the table.

"Luffy's interested in a book," the woman whispered back.

"He's _what_?"

"Keep it down, Zoro," Usopp hissed.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" the green-haired man laid his head back on the table and was soon asleep again.

"Can we toast marshmallows, now?" Chopper piped up.

"Not until after dinner, Chopper," Robin gently reminded the youngest of the group.

"Oh, yeah. Can we have dinner, then?"

"Sanji's making dinner now, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait!"

Robin chuckled. "Neither can I."

Law, who had been on his phone for the past few minutes, reached into his bag, which was at his feet under the table. He pulled out a book, and began to read.

Luffy scampered back to his original seat, and leaned closer to Law. "What are _you_ reading, Torao?"

Law turned away from the smaller boy, answering with a grunt.

"C'mon, Torao," Luffy complained. "I wanna see!"

Luffy stood up, peering over Law's head. "Is that... a _comic book_? Torao, I didn't know you liked comics!"

Law could feel his face turning red. "Yes, it is," he sighed, defeated. "I only read this one, though."

"What's it called?"

"It's called 'Sora, Warrior of the Sea'. Sora's a Marine hero in his universe, and he fights an evil army called Germa 66."

"Cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Can he fly?"

"No, but he can walk on water. Germa 66 has these suits called Raid Suits, and they can fly using those."

"The whole army can fly?"

"No, just the five commanders, and the supreme commander. They each have a different Raid Suit, and a different power."

"What are their powers?" Luffy's eyes were wide as he scanned the cover of Law's book.

"There's Sparking Red, he can fire beams of light. Electric Blue can, well, control electricity. Stealth Black can basically become invisible, Winch Green has a hand that's like a winch, it can extend and grab things. Poison Pink is kind of self explanatory." 

Luffy continued to scan the cover of the book, looking up when Law stopped talking.

"What about the other guy?" Luffy asked. "The big one with the helmet."

"Oh, him? He's the supreme commander. He's not in the comics much, though." The corner of Law's mouth turned up a little as Luffy 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed over the comic.

"Is that a _robot_ , Torao?"

"Yeah," Law replied, pointing to the robot on the cover. "Sora has-" 

"A robot?" Franky stood up, stretching. "Lemme see!"

Usopp leaned in, examining the cover. "Yeah, that's a robot!"

"So cool!" Chopper's eyes were wide with glee as he popped up from under the table, blocking everybody else's view before Usopp pushed him aside.

"Torao, can I read it?" Usopp reached for the book, only for it to be jerked away by Law.

"No, let me read it!" Chopper was practically bouncing with excitement. The boy shoved Usopp aside and grabbed at the book, but his hand closed around air as the book's rightful owner put it back into his bag.

"None of you can read it. Just find it online!" 

"Why couldn't _you_ have done that?" Luffy complained. 

"Can you guys shut up?" Sanji shouted over the noise. "You're annoying Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_!"

"I'm not annoyed." Robin said with a smile.

"Well, I am!" Nami replied, her dark eyes glaring back at the boys.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," Law continued, "Sora has a robot that can transform, and a pet seagull. Seagulls are like the symbol of the Marines in his universe," he added, noting Luffy's confused expression at the mention of the seagull.

"Torao, can I just _read_ it? It looks awesome!"

"Maybe when I'm done, Luffy-ya." Law returned his attention to his comic, pulling the brim of his hat down.

"What? You're letting _him_ read it?" Usopp scowled. "I think that I, the Great Usopp, should read it!"

"I said _maybe_! That could mean yes, and it could mean no," the black-haired man growled.

"Food's ready, Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_!" Sanji sang out, a heaping bowl of pasta in his hand. 

"Food! Finally!" Luffy turned to the golden-haired cook. "Let's eat!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Nami- _san_ gets her food first!" Sanji lifted the bowl higher as Luffy tried to grab it. Nami stood up and stretched as she sat down at the table.

"It looks wonderful, Sanji- _kun_! Thank you!" 

"Anything for you, Nami- _san_!" Sanji began to set the table, putting down plates and glasses at each spot, and placing the bowl of pasta in the center of the table.

"What did ya make, Sanji?" Chopper queried, sitting down next to Robin.

"Pasta with sauce, and breadsticks." Sanji made a point to put the plate of breadsticks on the table away from Luffy, so everybody else could have a chance to eat them.

"It looks good!" Brook grinned. "I can't wait to eat!"

Luffy reached for the pasta, scooping a big pile on his plate and topping it with sauce. "Oi, Zoro! Can you grab me a breadstick?"

Zoro, who had just woken up again, rubbed his eyes and passed the plate to Luffy. The dark-haired boy grabbed a handful and dumped them on his plate.

"Hey, stupid marimo!" Sanji yelled at the tired man, "Don't give him that many! Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_ need to have some, too!

"It's quite alright, Sanji." Robin put some pasta on her plate.

"I'd like some, though!" Nami reached for the plate, taking a few. Law didn't reach for any food, and instead kept his nose in his book.

"Torao, aren't you gonna eat?" Luffy looked up from his food, a look of concern on his face.

"Nah, I'm alright. Thanks, Luffy-ya."

"But, Torao-"

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, Torao. Whatever you say." Luffy turned back to his food, casting glances at Law every now and then.

After everybody had had their fill, Chopper wiped his mouth and jumped up. "Time for marshmallows!"

Usopp, Franky and Luffy cheered. "Yeah! Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got caught up with One Piece, thanks to a certain pandemic, and I have zero clue what to do now. The next chapter might be a shorter one, as I want to fit the lake day in one whole chapter.


	4. Around the Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and the gang enjoy marshmallows and stories around the campfire. How scary can one ghost story get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Writer's block has been very rude lately, but the next chapter should come sooner.
> 
> Also, please note: I can't write ghost stories and I was very sleep-deprived, please forgive me.
> 
> Yet another note: I have no damn clue how RVs work, don't come for me if there are any inaccuracies(which there absolutely will be). I did some research, I figured out how beds work, and, yeah.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

Luffy grinned as he slid across the kitchen to the cupboards, rooting through them until he triumphantly held up a huge bag of marshmallows, tossing them behind him on to the table. Chopper joined him, and the two quickly found another bag.

"Let's go, already! Sanji, you build a fire! Torao, we'll find sticks!" 

Law sighed and reluctantly stood up, following after Luffy, who scampered out of the RV and into the dark. Sanji and Chopper took the food out, and located a nearby firepit. There were a few small logs still there, probably left behind by the last people to visit the lake. 

"Chopper, you go find kindling," the cook instructed, arranging the smaller of the logs in the firepit.

"Kindling?" In the dim light, Sanji could barely make out the boy's confused expression.

"Things to get the fire goin', little twigs and dry leaves and stuff," he explained.

"Oh! I'll go do that, then!" The cook heard Chopper's light footsteps running off into the distance, and smiled to himself.

Meanwhile, in the nearby forest, Luffy was still running in the dark ahead of Law. The doctor had brought a flashlight, and was scanning the ground for any suitable marshmallow sticks. 

"Luffy-ya?"

"Yeah?" The younger boy called back to Law, still charging ahead in the darkness.

"You remember that we're supposed to be looking for sticks, right? And be careful, you might run into a tree." Law let out a sigh, and picked up a stick from the ground.

"I remember, Torao!" Luffy glanced back in the direction of Law's voice, and promptly ran into a tree. The boy stumbled backwards, and landed on his back. "Torao?"

"What is it?" The doctor kept walking through the woods, until his flashlight's beam landed on Luffy's face.

"I... ran into a tree." Luffy wore a sheepish grin on his face as Law helped the boy up.

"Did you hit your head? Can you stand up? Does anything hurt?" 

"Um.. I hit my head on the ground, but I hit everything on the ground. Yeah, I can stand, and my leg hurts. I think I fell on it weird." The boy tested his leg, and winced. "It still hurts."

"Alright, I'll help you get back, then." Luffy wrapped an arm around Law's shoulders, and hopped along as the doctor guided him through the forest. As the lake came into view, Sanji ran over to the pair. 

"Did Luffy hurt himself?"

The boy nodded, a grin on his face.

"He ran into a tree and somehow hurt his leg," the doctor explained. "I'm gonna look at it inside."

"Alright! I'm gonna go keep the fire going."

"Save me some marshmallows!" Luffy was still leaning on Law as he shouted towards Sanji, who was returning to the firepit.

Inside the RV, Luffy sat himself down in a chair, resting his leg on another chair that Law had pulled up. 

"Did you cut your leg at all?"

The boy ran his hand up and down his bad leg, and shook his head. "No cuts." 

Law hummed thoughtfully. "It isn't broken. You probably just bruised it."

"Oh, okay!" Luffy sprung to his feet, doing his best to keep his weight on his good leg as he limped over to the now-roaring fire. The others were already gathered around the fire, shouting and laughing. As the boy sat down on a tree stump, Law sat on the ground next to him. "Torao, you can sit on the tree stump if you want!"

"No, no, it's fine."

"Shall I tell a ghost story?" Everybody around the fire fell silent at Robin's question. Robin took the silence as an affirmative answer, and began.

"Once, there was a young boy who lived in a house on this very lake. One night, this boy decided to go for a hike. He brought lots of food and a flashlight, with extra batteries, just in case. As the boy set off into the woods, he felt... uneasy."

Chopper, who was sitting in between Robin and Zoro, moved closer to Zoro, who was fixated on the story.

"As he went deeper and deeper into the forest, the boy thought he heard footsteps behind him, but dismissed it as a raccoon. The footsteps kept getting louder and louder as he walked. Then, suddenly... the footsteps stopped."

Usopp shuddered, and Nami leaned forward in fascination. 

"The boy turned around, pointing his flashlight at the spot where he'd last heard the footsteps. And... the flashlight went out. The boy switched the batteries, and they didn't work either. The boy was in the forest, alone, in the dark. The footsteps started again, but there were _more._ Dozens and dozens of footsteps, circling the boy from the darkness."

Law seemed to be interested in Robin's story, and Luffy was _certainly_ interested, bouncing in his seat.

"Then, the footsteps stopped again. And those footsteps were the last thing that the boy ever heard. The next morning, his parents started a search party, and the boy's best friend discovered the body, dripping blood and draped over a tree limb. Under the tree were footprints, hundreds of footprints in the blood, leaving a crimson trail into the forest."

"Wh-what happened next, Robin?" Chopper, who was clutching Zoro's arm, barely managed to squeak out the question. The green-haired man didn't even look down, but still wrapped his arm around the smaller boy. Franky's eyes were shut, and Brook recoiled. 

"Well, the prints mysteriously disappeared a little ways into the forest. Nobody found any fingerprints, and they couldn't trace the footprints." Robin had a small smile on her face. "Was that scary enough?"

"How about we-we skip to marshmallows now," Brook suggested, reaching for a stick. 

"Yeah, let's!" Usopp's eyes were wide as he nodded along.

"Yeah, marshmallows!" Luffy reached for the bag of marshmallows and popped one in his mouth.

"Luffy, you gotta cook 'em first!" Franky grinned as he pulled a small, two-pronged fork out of his shirt pocket. "And there's no better way to cook 'em than with this!" He extended the thin metal pole attached to it, and brandished it like a sword.

"What... is it?" Sanji looked up from tending the fire.

"It's a _super_ marshmallow roaster! It can cook two 'mallows at once, and it can be easily rotated!"

Luffy's eyes widened as a wide smile spread on his face. "I wanna try it!" The boy reached for Franky's hand, but the blue-haired man held his contraption just out of Luffy's reach. 

"No way! This is mine!" 

Luffy pouted and turned to Law. "Torao, you want a marshmallow?"

"Sure." The doctor speared a marshmallow on a stick, and held it over the fire. Luffy did the same, but instead put his marshmallow deep into the campfire. Law's marshmallow turned out a golden brown, while Luffy's was completely blackened. The boy ate his charred mess of a marshmallow right off the stick, and put another one into the fire.

"Slow down, Luffy! You're gonna eat them all!" Chopper grabbed and skewered a marshmallow for himself, and stuck it into the fire. Usopp followed suit, trying to shove as many marshmallows as he could on his stick. Franky put his invention to good use, ending up with two perfectly cooked marshmallows. He offered one to Robin, who gladly accepted.

Zoro and Sanji had seemingly begun a wordless competition to roast the perfect marshmallow, which the cook was winning. His skills had come in handy, and his marshmallow was roasted to perfection, while Zoro's was raw on one side and burnt on the other. The swordsman ate his marshmallow nevertheless, and Sanji handed his to Nami, who accepted the offering and took a bite out of it. The woman's eyes widened with delight, and she turned to the cook.

"How'd you roast such a perfect marshmallow?"

Sanji grinned. "You just have to keep rotating it, and make sure the heat's equal on every side! I'm sure you can do it, Nami-san!"

"I bet I can, too." Nami jammed a marshmallow on her own stick and held it over the fire, slowly turning the stick with nimble fingers. When the marshmallow was golden on every side, she removed it from the fire and ate it directly off the stick.

"I knew you could do it, Nami-san!" Sanji grinned in the woman's direction, then placed another marshmallow on his stick. Zoro narrowed his eyes as he stuck one on to his own stick. The cook ended up with another perfectly toasted marshmallow, and the swordsman's caught on fire within seconds. Zoro blew the fire out and stuck it into his mouth anyways, still maintaining eye contact with Sanji.

Brook had been eating marshmallows straight from the bag, until Chopper noticed and swiped it away. "Brook, if you're gonna eat marshmallows, at least put them in the fire first!"

The musician sighed and grabbed one final marshmallow from the bag, before looking the boy in the eyes and popping the whole thing into his mouth. Chopper snorted, then started to giggle so hard he almost fell backwards off the log where he was seated. Robin and Zoro instinctively caught the boy before he fell, pushing him upright.

"Shall I play some music?" Brook reached for his guitar that was resting on a tree stump near him. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Franky cheered, and Robin and Nami nodded. The musician strummed a few chords, before breaking into song.

And so the night went on, until Sanji's watch read midnight, and Chopper was falling asl eep on Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman lifted the boy up, and carried him inside. Usopp followed him, and showed Zoro to the bedroom, most of which was taken up by a pair of queen beds, one of which was about three feet above the other, with a small ladder.

"Chopper and I are gonna share the top bunk," Usopp whispered. The swordsman gently placed Chopper down on the top bunk, and turned to the long-nosed man.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Go ask Nami," he hissed back, "She's got the whole thing figured out. I'm gonna go to sleep now, too."

Zoro shrugged and turned around, heading back into the living room. He was greeted by Nami, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. "Did Usopp go to sleep, already?"

The swordsman nodded. "He was tired, apparently. So, where am I sleeping?"

Nami crossed the room to a wall covered with cabinets, and pulled a mostly hidden lever. "Stand back," she warned. Zoro stepped back, and two cots dropped from the ceiling, swaying back and forth from ropes running through each corner. Just like the beds in the bedroom, they had a few feet of space between them. Nami attached small metal rods to little bumps in the floor, and the beds were secured to the floor, now staying mostly rigid. "You get the bottom bunk, Sanji-kun gets the top."

"I have to share with the shitty cook? No way."

"Sorry, but, you gotta." 

Zoro groaned, but lay down atop the bottom cot and pulled out his phone, along with a tangled mess of earbuds. After a few attempts, the swordsman got the earbuds untangled, and was soon listening to music, showing the screen to Nami as he turned the volume all the way up. Just as he turned back to his phone, the rest of the group flooded in. Nami was giving directions to everybody, directing them to where they'd be sleeping.

"Robin, you're staying with Franky in the bedroom, of course. Chopper and Usopp are already asleep in there, so try to be quiet. Franky, can you stay here for a sec to make sure everything gets set up properly?"

Franky nodded and stood off to the side, next to Nami.

"Sanji-kun, you're in the bunk above Zoro." 

The cook sighed, but climbed up anyways, glaring daggers down at Zoro.

"Brook, you're too tall for a bed, so you get the floor. Sorry about that. We got a comfortable mat, though." Nami pulled a rolled-up foam mat out of a nearby cupboard, and handed it to the tall man. Brook gladly accepted, and lay it down in a free corner. 

"Thank you, Nami-san."

"Alright, Luffy and Torao, Franky's gonna help you set up your bed. The dinette turns into a bed, so you two are gonna share that!" Luffy grinned and bounced on his heels, while Law looked annoyed, but still nodded.

Luffy watched, wide-eyed as Franky quickly converted the dinette into a bed, and piled sheets, pillows and blankets on top of it. When Franky finished, Luffy hopped on top, and stretched out. Law sat on the edge of the bed, his nose back in his comic book. Luffy rested his chin on the doctor's shoulder, reading along, and Law smiled to himself as the boy's eyes widened. Law barely even noticed when Luffy wrapped his arms around Law, never looking away from the book.

Meanwhile, Nami had changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and climbed into the crawlspace above the cab where she'd be sleeping. Franky could be heard snoring from the bedroom, and Zoro, still on his phone, was lying on his back, kicking the bottom of Sanji's bunk, much to the cook's annoyance. Brook was reading from a thick book with yellowed pages, and slowly nodding off.

"I'm turning the lights off," Nami whispered. She received various responses ranging from grunts to "Okay, Nami-san!" to sleepy murmurs, and gave everybody time to put away their things before grabbing a remote that Franky had fashioned and turning the lights off. 

"Torao," Luffy whispered in Law's ear.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so excited for tomorrow morning, aren't you?"

The doctor chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, I am." 

Luffy rolled to the end of the bed, giving Law some space as the boy giggled to himself, grinning even though his smile couldn't be seen. The boy watched as moonlight filtered through the blinds on the window, casting a few slits of light around the quiet room. Luffy soon fell asleep, lulled by Law's steady breaths and the stars overhead. The boy dreamed pleasant dreams, full of sand castles and water gun fights, ready for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing a short chapter for Sabo and Koala's date, let me know if you think I should!


	5. A Day at the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the lake day! As usual, chaos will probably ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's been a hot minute, but I intend on seeing this thing through to the end, I swear. School's started, so the frequency of chapters, as you've probably noticed, may vary either way. I'm a very wild and unpredictable force of nature.
> 
> Also, this chapter's a long one, so enjoy!

Law woke up to a still-asleep Luffy, with his arms wrapped around the doctor. The boy was snoring softly, his head resting on Law's shoulder. As bad as he felt about it, Law gently shook his shoulder until his eyes slowly opened.

"Torao? What time is it?"

"About seven. The sun's up, already."

Luffy was about to go back to sleep, before he rolled away from Law, sitting up. "Today's our lake day!" The doctor nodded, and the boy cheered, causing Zoro to stir in his sleep. The door to the bedroom opened, and Usopp stepped out, wearing a pair of green swim trunks and a yellow t-shirt.

"Finally, somebody's awake! I've been up for an hour, but I didn't wanna wake anybody."

Sanji sat up in the top bunk, looking down at the three. "So have I."

"Sanji! When's breakfast?" Luffy grinned as Sanji jumped down from the top bunk.

"As soon as you guys turn the table back into a table," the cook answered, already looking through cabinets.

"Alright!" Luffy rolled out of bed, tugging on Law's arm. "Torao, get up! I'm hungry!"

The doctor sighed and got up as well. "I think I remember how Franky-ya turned the table into a bed," he commented. "Luffy-ya, Usopp-ya, can you help me?"

"Sure!" With Usopp's help, Law and Luffy quickly converted the bed back into a dinette, and Sanji started breakfast as promised.

Zoro slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "It's too early for this," he groaned.

"It's seven in the morning," the cook shot back. "The sun's already shining, and it's a lovely day outside."

"Good morning!" Robin, already dressed in tan shorts and a purple shirt, smiled at everybody as she left the bedroom.

"Speaking of lovely," Sanji muttered under his breath. 

"Morning, guys!" Chopper trailed behind Robin, a grin on his face. The boy was still wearing his clothes from the day before, but he didn't seem to mind.

Nami rolled out of bed, almost falling to the floor. Sanji rushed to help her, but she landed on her feet. "Nami-san, you're so graceful!" Nami grinned and bowed. Brook sat up, yawning as he stretched. 

"Sanji, what're you making?" Luffy approached the cook, who was busy mixing batter.

"Pancakes. Now be patient, or you won't get any."

"Pancakes? Sounds _super_!" Franky burst out of the bedroom, donning his usual outfit of a Hawaiian shirt and swimsuit bottoms.

"Pancakes do sound good," Brook agreed. Nami and Usopp nodded, as did Chopper.

As the stack of pancakes grew, Luffy's hunger did as well. "Can we eat now?"

Sanji didn't turn away from the stove, but sighed and shook his head. "I said you gotta be patient, Luffy!"

"Fine," the boy grumbled, sitting down at the table. Zoro had finally gotten out of bed, and he joined Luffy, laying his head down on the table. Chopper sat down next to Zoro, swinging his legs under the table. Now that Zoro and Sanji were both up, Usopp and Franky worked together to attach the bunk beds back to the ceiling. 

"Nami-san! Robin-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Nami and Robin sat down at the table, and Sanji placed a plate of pancakes in front of each of them. Both stacks of pancakes were garnished with powdered sugar and fruit, arranged to look like flowers. Nami clapped her hands together in delight, and Luffy tried to steal some fruit off of her plate. Sanji quickly pulled the boy's arm away, and Luffy pouted. "Wait your turn." 

Luffy sat up in his seat as the cook slid plates of pancakes across the table for the boys, these ones without fruit. "Why don't we get fruit?"

"Because the lovely ladies deserve it, and you guys don't."

Luffy started shoving pancakes into his mouth anyways, and had polished off half of his stack by the time everybody else had started.

"Slow down, Luffy-ya." Law was picking at his food, watching Chopper and Usopp drown their breakfasts in maple syrup. 

"Torao, aren't you hungry?" Nami leaned over to Law, concern in her eyes. 

"I'm fine. I don't eat much, anyway."

"In that case," Luffy piped up, "I'll gladly take some of your food!" Before Law could open his mouth to speak, Luffy had eaten an entire pancake off of his plate, and was going for another.

"Put them on your own plate!".

"Fine." The boy put two more pancakes on his own plate, and was digging in happily. Sanji chuckled at the sight, sitting down with a plate for himself.

After everybody had finished breakfast and gotten dressed, they flooded out of the RV and onto the beach. Robin and Nami set up a beach umbrella and chairs, and Usopp and Franky got to work setting up inflatable rafts and pool floats. Once they were set up, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper ran over to claim one. Zoro picked a raft, and Luffy and Chopper chose inner tubes. The three of them ran over to the water, where Zoro pushed the raft in and started to swim farther out. Chopper stepped in the water, and immediately jumped out. "It's so cold!" 

Luffy tested the water as well, and jumped back. "You're right!"

"Just get in," Zoro called from his raft, "You'll get used to it."

As Luffy and Chopper stood nervously at the shore, Usopp ran over to the pair, with an inner tube of his own. "We'll all go on three," he decided. The trio stepped into their inner tubes, and Usopp counted down. "One, two, three!" 

Each of them charged into the water, squealing as the shock hit them. They kept paddling out, until their feet couldn't reach the muddy lake bottom. Chopper's head was barely poking out of his inner tube, and under the water, his legs were kicking wildly. Usopp leaned over and pulled him up, and the boy let out a relieved sigh. 

A grin spread on Luffy's face, and he propelled himself forward, slamming his inner tube into Usopp's. Usopp whipped around, and swam into Chopper. The boy giggled and hit Luffy, who bounced into Usopp again.

Back on the shore, Franky and Robin were working together to build a sand castle, Franky hauling water and sand farther up the beach, and Robin working on the castle's details. Nami sat under the umbrella, reading her book while Sanji dashed between her and Robin, delivering snacks and drinks. Law sat under the umbrella next to the orange-haired woman, nose in a book of his own, and Brook sat on the sand, strumming his guitar while he watched Franky and Robin work. 

The sun had almost reached its peak in the sky by the time Franky and Robin's sandcastle was complete. It was a tall castle, almost half as tall as Sanji, with a moat lined with stones and a driftwood drawbridge. The castle walls were adorned with small shells and sea glass, and seaweed banners hung from the towers. Franky stepped back, cracking open a cola, and admired his work, Robin standing by his side. "It looks _super_!" the man exclaimed, and Brook nodded in agreement. Robin chuckled. "It does look wonderful," she agreed. "I'll go take some pictures."

"Make it a video, so I can showcase Castle Frobin in its full glory!"

Robin couldn't help but smile at the name Franky had picked, seemingly on the spot for the castle. She went inside the RV, and quickly returned with her phone. The woman opened the camera app and started recording, following Franky around as he pointed out every detail of the castle.

Nami and Law were still reading under the umbrella, and the female was still enjoying Sanji's drinks. The doctor looked up from his book and out at the lake, where Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were still splashing around. His gaze passed the three boys, and focused on the yellow raft, where Zoro still lay. "Is Zoro-ya... sleeping?"

"Probably," Nami replied, not even looking up from her book. Sanji, who was approaching with more snacks, set the tray down beside the orange-haired woman. "The marimo's asleep out there?"

"Yeah, he is." Only then did Nami look up from her book, a smile on her face.

"Not for long, he isn't." Sanji took off into a run, pulling his t-shirt off and throwing it onto the sand. He practically dove into the water, unfazed by the cold. His head disappeared under the surface, and when he came up for air, he was faced by Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, each with a grin on their face. The cook disappeared again, and surfaced next to Zoro's raft. He gave a 'thumbs up' gesture before his head popped underwater once more, and the raft, Zoro included, began to tip over. The swordsman's eyes opened just before he hit the water, and he fell off the raft and into the cold lake. Sanji clambered onto the raft, smiling smugly as Zoro surfaced. "Sorry, marimo, this seat's taken." Zoro glared as he tried to climb on the raft, pushing Sanji off as he did. "What's wrong? I thought marimo like cold water!" The swordsman paddled away, his eyes already closing again. The cook turned around to look back at the beach, and saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, now joined by Franky, all roaring with laughter as they floated around. Sanji swam over to the group, joining them in laughter as Zoro continued to glare from his raft.

Back on the beach, Nami had set her book down to watch, and collapsed in a fit of giggling. Law cracked a smile, but soon returned to his book. Robin chuckled at the sight, and Brook continued strumming his guitar, laughing as he did. The cook returned to shore, and disappeared into the RV. "I'm gonna go make lunch," he called back. 

Franky made it to shore as well, and examined each of the multiple grills dotting the grass, eventually stopping in front of one and nodding. The man followed Sanji inside, and returned with a bag of charcoal. The cook came outside as well, holding a tray stacked high with meat, spices and sauce. Franky fired up the grill, and soon the pair had busied themselves with preparing and cooking lunch.

By the time lunch was ready, Luffy had been lured out of the water by the smell of meat, and was admiring the sand castle with Usopp and Chopper.

"Robin, your sand castle looks so cool!" Chopper ran in circles around the structure, taking in every inch of it.

"Thank you," Robin replied. The woman was writing in her notebook, occasionally glancing up at the sand castle. "Franky did most of the work, though."

"No way!" Franky shouted over from the grill. "Robin did all the details! She's the best!"

Robin smiled, but shook her head. "I wouldn't have been able to do any details if Franky hadn't actually built it."

"Your details are better than my castle! And it was your idea to line the moat with stones! That was _super_ genius!"

The woman chuckled and turned back to her notebook, while Luffy bounded up the beach towards the grill. "Is lunch ready, yet?"

"Yeah, it's ready, just let us set up." Sanji set paper plates and napkins on a nearby picnic table, and Franky ran back into the RV, returning with a bottle of soda in each hand. The cook set cups down, and Luffy sat down, looking up at him. Sanji smiled as Chopper and Usopp ran up to the table, sitting down on either side of Luffy. Zoro, who had made it back to shore, sat next to Chopper. Sanji and Franky started setting food on the table, and Luffy reached for the plate of meat. The cook swatted the boy's hand away as he beckoned Nami and Robin over.

"Let's eat!" Luffy waited until Nami and Robin were seated, then reached for the plate of food again. Sanji allowed it this time, still watching him carefully as the boy piled food onto his plate. Law and Brook followed the girls, Brook sitting on the edge of a bench, and Law next to Zoro. Franky seated himself next to Robin, and Sanji sat between Nami and Brook.

A few minutes passed, and Luffy had already finished off half of his food. The boy was reaching for more, but was blocked by Sanji every time he tried. "Luffy, that's more than enough! Let everybody else have some!" Luffy pouted, but returned to the food on his plate. Chopper was on his third cup of cola, and Usopp was trying to stop the boy from going for a fourth.

"Hey, hey, Chopper! That's enough soda! If you have any more, you won't be able to fall asleep tonight!"

"Fine." Chopper pouted and took a bite of his food, setting his cup down on the table. Robin chuckled, sipping from her own cup of soda.

"So," Nami piped up. "After lunch, we're gonna stay here for maybe another hour or so, then we're gonna hit the road again. We'll drive 'til it gets dark, and at that point, we should be near the museum we're spending tomorrow at. I did some research, and there should be things that everybody can enjoy, so we'll stay there until dinnertime tomorrow. Sanji-kun, can you drive tonight?"

"Of course, Nami-san! Anything for you!" Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook's enthusiasm, and Sanji shot a glare at the man in return. Robin and Brook both laughed at this, as did Luffy. The boy, as well as Usopp and Chopper, all stood up from their seats and ran back to the beach. "You guys are already done?" The cook stood up and stared at the three in disbelief, then down at their plates, which were indeed clean. "How did you-" The man sighed and sat down, shaking his head as he took a bite of his food. Law had been picking at his food, but eating it nevertheless. Franky was the next to stand up, finishing his sixth cup of cola. "I'm going swimming!" The man ran down to the water, diving in and surfacing farther out. Chopper giggled and stepped back into his inner tube, following Franky into the lake. The boy shuddered a bit, but quickly adjusted to the chill of the water. Franky splashed water in Chopper's direction, but the younger dodged the attack.

"Guys, guys! Let's have a water gun fight! I brought enough for everybody!" Usopp ran back into the RV, returning with his arms full of various brightly-colored water guns. Chopper and Franky ran out of the water to each grab one, and Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Brook were just as eager to choose their weapon. Even Nami, Robin and Law each took one of the toys from Usopp. Most of the boys moved out farther into the water, but Law and Brook, along with Robin and Nami, stayed closer to the shore. 

Luffy was the first to strike, as at some point, the boy had already filled his water gun with water. He aimed at Usopp, and hit the other right in the back of the head. "Hey, no fair!" Usopp turned around in the water and hit Luffy in the chest with a stream of water. While Usopp celebrated his successful attack, Chopper took the chance to fire at him, just barely managing to hit his shoulder. Usopp turned around again, aiming at Chopper before a jet of water came soaring in from the shore, hitting Usopp square in the face. "Who was that?" 

Back on the shore, Robin chuckled at Usopp's reaction. Franky had been her intended target, but the other had moved in the way. She fired another shot, this time hitting Franky in the back. The man turned around, grinning, and fired back, the water grazing the top of the woman's head. Law stood in the water, shooting at Nami and Brook, who each fired back whenever they were hit.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji were the farthest out, treading water only a few feet apart and firing constant streams of water into each other's faces. Their competition had long since passed being a friendly game, and had evolved into a full-on battle. 

"Hey, Sanji! You're on my team!" Usopp waved the cook over, and he and Zoro started swimming towards the others. Sanji barely managed to pull ahead in the end, and Zoro glared. "Zoro, you're on Franky's team with Robin, Nami and Brook!"

The green-haired man walked over to where his team was gathered, whispering among each other. "Zoro, come over here." Franky beckoned for the man to come closer. "Here's the plan. We've got both the girls, so Nami, you can go for Sanji. He won't hit you, he'll probably just let you get him. Zoro, Sanji'll probably go for you, but you've gotta go for Luffy. Brook, you go for Chopper, and Robin, can you go for Torao?"

"Of course." Robin smiled as Franky grinned. 

" _Super_. So, I'll go for Usopp. Everybody try and stick to your targets, and we can win this. Zoro, just keep your eyes on Luffy. Don't get lost."

"I won't, I won't." Zoro rolled his eyes as Franky stepped back. 

"Alright, everybody! Let's go!"

While Franky had been discussing his plan, Usopp was briefing his team as well. "Alright guys, I have a plan. Sanji, you gotta stay away from Nami, Robin and Zoro. Go for Brook, instead. Luffy, go for Zoro. Torao, go for Nami. Chopper, you try to get Robin. I'll go for Franky, 'cause we're the leaders. Everybody got that?"

Everybody nodded and Usopp grinned, breaking up the group as he ran towards the other team.

"You guys ready?" Franky's team was lined up on the sand, their leader in the middle. Usopp's team did the same, and Franky counted down.

"Three, two, one, go!" Everybody rushed into the water, filling their water tanks. Robin ran after Law, who waded out as far as he could go before holding his ground. He aimed at the woman, before his target was hit with a blast from behind. Chopper stepped into Law's view, flashing a quick thumbs-up before running from Brook, who had almost managed to sneak up on the boy. The older man laughed as he chased Chopper, but fell on his face in the sand as Sanji hit him in the back with a stream of water.

Zoro had been swimming toward Luffy, but turned as he heard Sanji's triumphant laugh. The cook glared and dove into the water, disappearing under the surface. The green-haired man eyed the water uneasily, turning circles and aiming his gun at the water. When he was facing the beach, Sanji appeared behind him, hitting him in the back of his head with a well-aimed stream of water. Zoro fell face-first into the water, and came up glaring, whirling around to face the cook. He was just about to fire when Sanji dipped under the water again, and the man felt something tug on his ankles. Zoro dropped his weapon in surprise, and was promptly pulled underwater, ending up face-to-face with Sanji. He could just barely make out the cook's face in the murky water, but he still shot a glare as best he could. Sanji grinned in response, and swam deeper, Zoro swimming after him. It was clear that the cook had hidden somewhere in the seaweed that grew up from the lake's bottom, but Zoro couldn't hold his breath for that long, so he was forced to surface, gasping for air. His water gun was still floating, its neon plastic standing out in the dark, blue-green water.

"Zoro! There you are!" Luffy, leaning over the side of his inner tube, swam over to Zoro. "Usopp said I gotta attack you!" Without hesitation, the boy shot a stream of water at Zoro's face, but the man dipped below the surface at the last second. On his way back up, Zoro felt a tap on his shoulder and swiveled around, only to face Sanji, who grinned at him before swimming up to the surface. Zoro shot up after him, but the cook was long gone, swimming back to shore, where Nami was facing off with Law.

"Nami-san! I'm coming!" Sanji was back on the beach in no time, rushing towards Nami. The woman sighed and held up her weapon, hitting the cook in the face with a stream of water. The man stumbled back for a moment, before shaking his head and grinning. "Nice shot, Nami-san! You did great!" Nami smiled back and waved Sanji away, and the cook returned to the water, dropping his weapon and swimming back towards Zoro. The green-haired man turned around just as Sanji pushed him back, sending both of them toppling into the water, Sanji on top of Zoro. The cook rolled to the side, swimming back down into the seaweed at the bottom of the lake. Zoro looked around, confused, before swimming back to the surface.

"What the-" The man shook water out of his hair and swam back to shore, where Luffy was splashing around. The boy looked up as he heard Zoro approaching, and raised his weapon. Zoro barley dodged the first two blasts of water, but the third hit him square in the face. The man almost fell backwards, but managed to right himself before he hit the water. Zoro waded back to shore, filling his water tank and running down the beach, Luffy on his tail. He turned around and fired at the boy, who fell face-first into the sand. Luffy stood back up, spitting sand out of his mouth, and continued running after Zoro.

Meanwhile, Franky and Usopp were dashing up and down the beach, firing and dodging. Usopp was landing more hits on Franky, and seemed to be more triumphant in general. Robin and Law had stopped their fight, and were standing to the side, talking and watching the two fight. They were the only two who noticed when the sky began to cloud over, and the air grew cooler.

"Should we tell them?" Law glanced at the sky, then back down at the others.

Robin shrugged. "I say we let them have their fun," she decided.

The doctor nodded, and the pair fell silent as the first drops of rain began to fall. Nami looked up, holding a palm out as water hit her hand. "It's raining, guys! Let's go back!" The woman ran back into the RV, pulling a sweatshirt over her swimsuit and sitting at the table. Robin and Law followed her inside, and Sanji swam towards the shore. Luffy, Chopper and Brook ran inside as the rain fell harder, and Zoro and Sanji raced to the RV. Usopp and Franky finally noticed the rain, and made a mad dash inside, Franky just behind Usopp.

"That was fun!" Luffy exclaimed, sitting down at the table next to Law. "We should do it again!"

"We should!" Chopper chimed in, and Usopp nodded.

"We'll probably do it again at the beach," Nami stated. "For now, we're going to go to the museum. Sanji-kun, you're driving, remember?"

The cook nodded, rushing to the front seat. "Got it!"

Luffy shivered, and leaned into Law, who nudged him away. "Go get a sweatshirt if you're cold," he muttered, standing up and grabbing his bag. He pulled out his own hoodie, and pulled it over his head.

"You're mean," Luffy groaned, pouting as he stood up. He still found a sweatshirt, and pulled it on, sitting back down and resting his head on the table. "When are we gonna get to the museum? I wanna go see stuff there!"

"Be patient, we're only just leaving the lake." Robin, sitting in the passenger seat, chuckled as she looked up from her book.

"Yeah! We'll be there in no time," Usopp agreed.

Brook nodded, pulling his guitar out of its case. "Shall I play a song?"

"Yeah! Play Bink's Sake again!" Luffy bounced in his seat, and Franky grabbed a bottle of cola from the fridge.

Zoro lay in his bunk, wrapped in a blanket and staring at his phone. He looked up at the mention of a song, and pulled his headphones out of his bag and plugged them in, turning his own music up. 

Brook strummed at his guitar and launched into song, Luffy joining him with a grin on his face. Everybody was excited for the day ahead, each for their own reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rapidly running out of ideas for little adventures the gang can go on. If y'all have any ideas, please leave a comment. I'm desperate.


End file.
